The Forbidden Love of Star Crossed Lovers
by SunkissedSmilee6
Summary: Hi Guys, new story! Please be nice but tell me what you think! When an Assassination Attempt is made against Senator Amidala's life, the Chancellor insists that protection for her is needed. Two old friends of Senator Amidala are elected to be her Jedi protectors until this Assassin has been caught. However, as the story continues, a Jedi & Senator discover true but forbidden Love
1. Attempt Assassination

**Hi there! This is my new story of Star Wars, based off The Attack of the Clones, The Clone Wars and Revenge of the Sith. It's not completely the same as I see myself as a very lovey-dovey person so I want to write more of those Anakin/Padme scenes & the action of course. I'd love to hear what you think of my new story so please R&R because that's whats going to help not only myself improve but fulfill your enjoyment too! I will try to update as quickly as possible, I work full time but if I am not too busy, I may be able to write during work hours. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, I was so eager to upload. Anyway, please enjoy and please do tell me what you think, your opinions mean everything to me! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Assassination Attempt**_

"Senator, we're making our final approach into Coruscant." The Lieutenant addresses Senator Amidala, Queen of Naboo. Two security officers stand at the Lieutenants side giving the Senator a friendly smile. Senator Amidala glances up at the Lieutenant and then to the security before giving them a quick smile and opening her mouth to speak. "Very good, Lieutenant."

The large Naboo cruiser skims across the surface of the city landscape. The Chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spacecraft glistens from the sun as they then navigate through the buildings of the Capital planet, Coruscant. Coruscant is a very industrious planet, speeders and other hovering vehicles zooming through the sky.

When the cruiser reaches the landing area, slowly and carefully it takes a landing. The landing platform is the design of a three leaf clover. The Naboo ship takes a landing on to the middle part of the platform where the central clover leaf is whilst two Naboo fighters take a landing on the left side of the cruiser and the third fighter lands on the remaining platform, the right.

As the Naboo cruiser lands, a small group of Dignitaries wait to welcome the Senator and her guards.

On the left clover platform where the Naboo fighters had landed were two pilots. They jump from the wing of the ship and remove their helmets. A man and a woman. The man is Captain Typho, a security officer for Senator Amidala. He walks up to the woman who also emerged from her Naboo fighter. She arranges her hair after the helmet had messed about with some of the strands of her chestnut locks. She is beautiful; large and shimmering auburn eyes, fair and flawless skin with perfect facial features and bone structure. Her slim but curvy body, flawless that any woman in the galaxy would certainly envy her for.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no trouble at all." Captain Typho assumed as he smiled at the female pilot.  
"Thank go-"

A flash followed by a huge explosion erupts off the Naboo Cruiser as Senator Amidala, the group of Dignitaries and pilots are hurled to the ground with force. The cruiser is destroyed and the people near the explosion are injured, groaning and crying on the platform ground. Klaxons are blaring to alert anyone that there has been an explosion. Captain Typho and the female pilot race to where the injured security officers and Senator Amidala were lying hurt on the ground. Captain Typho began scanning the scene of injured bodies looking for survivors near the flaming cruiser whilst the female escort pilot knelt by Senator Amidala holding her head gently in her arms. There was not enough time to save her dying decoy, her loyal friend from the harsh explosion. The female escort pilot was not just a pilot, she was Senator Padme Amidala.

"Cordé…" Padme breathed holding back her tears as she clung to her friend, her decoy in her arms. Cordé's eyes open gradually as she glances up at Padme.

"…I'm so sorry, M'Lady, I'm…not sure I…I've failed you, Senator." Cordé trails off and her eyes begin to close after her last breath. Padme couldn't help but shed a tear to the friend she had lost before her very eyes as she hugged Cordé's deceased body.

"M'Lady, you are still in danger here." Captain Typho stated as he looked down at Padme holding Cordé's lifeless body in her arms. She then lowers Cordé's body back on the ground and looks around her at the dead bodies and her demolished Naboo Cruiser.

"I shouldn't have come back." Padme murmured miserably to herself as she continued to look around her.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty – Cordé did hers." Captain Typho's stern but worried voice noted. Padme did not budge. "Senator Amidala, please!"

Finally Padme stood and took Captain Typho's arm as they turned away. Artoo, the little blue and white droid let out a small whimper of beeps and rolled after them.


	2. The Senate

**Hi Guys, so sorry it has taken me a while to upload, been so busy lately but anyway here it is: Chapter 2! Please tell me what you think and thank you very much for your reviews! I have had a bit of a confusion in finding out how to upload a new chapter as I'm not very familiar with fanficton but I think I have got it now! Anyway, here it is I hope you enjoy! Anakin will be in soon! yay!**

**Chapter 2: The Senate**

The Senate Building glistens luminously in the afternoon sun, yet small patches of the foggy atmosphere are still needed to burn off.

Inside of the Building, a chamber of senators is seated within hovering pods. They begin chattering leaving echoes bounce off the walls of the colossal building. Chancellor Palpaltine joined with Mas Amedda move their pod into the middle of the hall facing the circle of over one hundred shaken up people.

"This grievous blow is very personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I had served Amidala from when she was Queen." Chancellor Palpatine continued as an acted out sad sigh left his small lips. "She was a great leader who fought for Justice, she was so loved that she could have been elected Queen for life. She had believed in Public service, and she fervently believed in Democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all." He then looked down with a slight smirk on his face before lifting his head again when one of the other pods shifted smoothly into the centre of the hall beside of the Chancellor.

"How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends? We must confront these rebels now, and we need an army to do it!" The reptile-like Senator declared looking around to face the many worried eyes of the audience.

Another pod moves into the middle of the hall. In the pod, one senator is seated; Darsana, the Ambassador of Glee Anselm.  
"Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe under their protection." Darsana acknowledged before another pod moved itself forward. Inside, was seated Senator Orn Free Taa.

"The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war!" He agrees with Darsana. "Without Senator Amidala of Naboo, we are doomed!"

Chancellor Palpatine looked from Darsana to Orn Free Taa and then to the audience before declaring his opinion of the current situation.  
"Must I remind the Senator from Malestale that negotiations are continuing with the Separatists? Peace is our objective here…not war." He spoke clearly and his tone of voice was stern as if he cared for the Republic. The hall of senators suddenly had begun to yell, disagreeing with the what the Chancellor had said as well as shouting accusations at one another.

"My Noble colleagues, I concur with the supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war! I beg of you to listen." A loud and firm female voice was heard throughout the hall of the senate. The woman's voice echoed making the both apprehensive and irritated republic bodies fall silent. The voice was familiar, so caring yet so rigorous towards Democracy.  
With pure shock and relief, the republic eye followed the elegant lady in the pod that was travelling towards the centre of the Politician hall. Inside of the pod, Senator Padme Amidala alongside with both her handmaiden, Dorme and her bodyguard, Captain Typho standing either side of her. Chancellor Palpatine glances at the female figure before him. He stands both angry and confused. His plan had failed, his apprentice had failed him and he was surely going to pay. Senator Amidala was standing there, healthy and very much alive and of course very flawless as always. '_A Decoy was the being who was assassinated_.' Palpatine thought to himself. '_It had to be_.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us welcome Senator Amidala to the hall." The Chancellor presented. A cheer of applause was made throughout the Senate as she stood tall amongst them. The Chancellor acted as if he cared and was relieved that she had survived, but honestly he didn't. He was a very good actor indeed even though his hatred for her being was so strong. He was also very good at clearing his mind of hatred from the Jedi order too.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Senator Amidala gave him a quick but friendly smile, showing such perfect white teeth before she had turned back to the attention of the senate. "My colleagues, as you well know, an assassination attempt was made against my life and soon enough it will not be an attempt, but success. But more so, I need you to listen. The last thing we need is a war. If we bring an army, there is no doubt that a war will follow."

Some of the people in the politician hall began shouting and banging their fists on the surface of their pods in disagreement. They weren't listening. Instead, they wanted to build this army which would only lead to a larger war, less freedom and a lot of suffering for everyone.

"Senators please! I warn you, if you choose this decision then all lives will be at risk. It will only make matters more worse than they already are." Senator Amidala pleaded.

"The Jedi cannot protect us therefore we are already at risk!" One senator argued bringing more of an argument to the hall.

"If we create this army, we can fight back. At least we might have a chance of winning this!" Another shouted with the previous senator. This was getting out of hand.

Senator Amidala raised her hands up to her temples, circling them as an anti-stress remedy. Todays events had certainly given her a headache. She began to close her eyes for a couple of seconds trying to block out the irritable shouts of the crowd before opening them again and smoothing down her formal deep purple dress. The material was soft, and comforting. Her dress was the deep purple colour of a grape with careful but magnificent hand embroiders patterns and floral designs on the sleeves and the fabric along the bottom of the ankle length dress. This dress was one of her many favourites of her clothing from her designer. Her hair was stunning, it always was. A small silver hair clip with a diminutive amethyst stone in the middle held her braided hair neatly in place out of her face of beauty.

"Wake up Senators, you must wake up!" Senator Amidala retorted pulling her eyebrows together. "If we decide to build this army then many of us will lose our freedom, our dignity and worse, our lives. I have experienced war myself; I do not intend to witness it again."

A pod moved slowly in front of Senator Amidala. A young male with eyes that looked like they hadn't had rest in a while stood inside. The man had very light brown hair and a lightly shaved beard with a moustache. The moustache reminded Padme of an old friend of hers, Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. The senator had a pale face; most likely filled with worry like the rest of the republic bodies. And they all had a reason to be as everyone's lives were at risk including Senator Amidala's. As soon as the suspect finds out that the person whom was murdered was a decoy, they won't stop at anything until her head is in their possession. Though Corde was not just a decoy to Padme, she was a good friend of hers and the tragedy of seeing Corde assassinated before broken Padme's heart.

"What do you suggest we do then, senator of Naboo?" The man before her asked. "You were former Queen and was once a great leader to us all so you must surely have an idea for this situation."

The man was challenging her, trying to get an answer out of her. Senator Amidala had an idea indeed but there was a definite 95% chance that the senate would not come to an agreement with it.  
Padme looked strongly at the man awaiting for an answer, as she laid her hand on the surface of the pod and then clutching the microphone in front of her.

"Senator, I do have an idea though many of the people stood in this hall will not like it. I contemplate to find this assassin, find out who he is and whom he is working for. Perhaps once they are captured, we will be able to reason with whoever is responsible." Senator Amidala explained. "It is obviously a dangerous situation but how else are we to find this suspect?"

I understand your decision, My Lady but you could have been murdered earlier this morning. To imagine that happening would be a great loss to us all. I object." Chancellor Palpatine avowed, putting on a very concerned voice.

"Chancellor please, if you'd let me continue. I understand the dangers of this assignment but the quicker this situation is dealt with, the safer the republic will be." Senator Amidala argued. The hall of republicans started to shout all at once.

"I agree and we will need an army to succeed!" Someone bellowed from the crowd.

"We should send the Jedi to investigate!" Another declared.

"Then whom shall protect us?! Naboo Senator we need more protection within the Senate!" Senator Orn Free Taa professed.

Senator Amidala began to feel both frustrated and angry as the crowd had become more harder to negotiate with. The Chancellor began to feel fed up with what had been going on and honestly wanted to leave to head back to his office within the Senate. He simply needed to stop this meeting and be alone for a while.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned!" Chancellor Palpaltine ordered and silence had fallen across the hall.

Senator Amidala looked at the Chancellor who quickly moved his pod to the entrance and scurried out into the hallways. '_He certainly moved quick, but what was so urgent?_' Padme thought to herself. She then moved her pod back to docking and stepped out into the hallway of the senate followed by Dorme and Captain Typho. As she had begun walking, they had followed her close behind, weaving through the passing people in the halls.

"My lady?" Dorme asked, her voice sounding very comforting. "Are you alright?"

Senator Amidala turned around to face her supportive handmaiden and placed her hands onto her shoulders with a soft smile that was drawn on her lips. "I will be, I just need to get through the events of today. I hope the republic will soon understand that we do not need an army." She sighed. "I will see you shortly, I must meet with the Chancellor and see the Master Jedi's. Thank you, Dorme."

Dorme gave Padme a friendly, reassuring nod. "Thank you, My lady." She thanked before taking her leave to their penthouse.


	3. Agreements

Hi Guys! I'm so sorry, that it has been a while to upload, I've had a horrible week at work last week, was stressed and had so much to do but I have finally updated: Chapter 3! I hope that you like this chapter; I have changed the story a lot so it's not exactly the same as attack of the clones and Anakin may be down below...read on to find out!

I would also like to say a big thank you and air hugs to the people who have followed/Favorited and reviewed this story, it means a lot and I love you all!  
Thank you to:

**ambre**  
**Ithiliel**  
& the people following this story!

Responding to the Question from **Ithiliel**:

1. Are you going to carry this into clone wars and revenge of the sith? And if so will you make anakin go to the dark side?  
Yes, this story will continue into The Clone Wars and Revenge of the Sith, and about Anakin turning to the Darkside, that is yet to be announced :)

2. Is this going to be an alternate universe story?  
It is based from the films and cartoons, yes but there will be changes of what I've asked others what they think will happen and what I think :)

Thank you again! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Agreements**

Master Yoda closed his eyes in disappointment as the Jedi's that sat around him waited for him to say something. Everyone was in danger and he didn't know who by, no one did.

"The Dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is." Master Yoda commented before opening his eyes. "Do their duty, the Jedi will."

In the room, Master Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara with her padawan, Barriss Offee and Chancellor Palpaltine glance at each other for a moment. Each of them silent until a beeping sound is heard from the Chancellor's desk. A hologram appears and shows the figure of an Assistant, the Chancellor's assistant, Dar Wac. He is a Rodian, a reptilian humanoid species with green rough skin with a sort of pebbly texture. He has a distinctive face; large and round multifaceted eyes, a tapir-like snout and a pair of saucer shaped antennae on its head.  
Chancellor Palpatine turns his attention to the hologram before anything else could be discussed in the room.

"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord." Dar Wac notified. He spoke his words in the Huttese as it was the only language the Rodian could speak. Luckily for him, he was understood in his language.

"Good. Send them in." The Chancellor responded before taking his eyes off the hologram that had now vanished. "We will discuss this matter later."

Captain Typho, Bail Organa, Mas Amedda, Jar Jar Binks, Horox Ryyder and Senator Amidala had entered the room quite quickly to avoid the door-shutters behind them close on any of them. As they stand near the Jedi's, everyone begins to stand and bow politely at their presence. As Master Windu and Yoda face Senator Amidala to greet her, the small green creatures cane taps her leg ruffling her dress a little at the end.

"Padme, your tragedy at the landing platform, terrible. With you the force is strong, young Senator. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Master Yoda stated as his big light eyes look up at the Senator.

Senator Amidala smiles warmly at the Master Jedi stood at the side of her. She kneels down so that she is near the height level of his and rests her hands on her kneeling leg letting the bottom of her flawless purple dress fall to the floor like a puddle around her.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. It is so good to see you here well. Do you have any idea who is behind this dreadful attack?" Senator Amidala asked.

Master Windu leans in closer so that the Senator turns her attention to him. She rises from her knees after brushing down her dress neatly awaiting for his response.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." He replied watching as her eyebrows pull together in either confusion or disagreement.

"But I think that Count Dooku is behind it." She remarked confidently. Surprise glimpses are shared to one another.

"He is a Political idealist, not a murderer." Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out in a posh tone of voice.

"You know M'Lady, Count Dooku, was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Master Windu agreed with the previous Jedi. "At least not by his own hands."

Senator Amidala looked at the floor for a few quick seconds nodding her head in understanding. They may be right. Count Dooku preferably wouldn't murder anyone especially not by his own hands but Senator Amidala had a feeling that he was behind it. Maybe he employed someone to do his dirty work for him. That was the kind of people, Sith Lords were. They were selfish and greedy and only desired to seek great power as well as having the enjoyment of growing potent enough to overthrow their Masters in attempt of taking over the Galaxy.

"In dark times, nothing is what is appears to be. But the fact remains certain, Senator, in grave danger you are." Master Yoda affirmed leaning his small body weight on his walking stick for support.

Chancellor Palpatine gave a dramatic sigh and walked over to the window, staring out at the Coruscant view. "Master Jedi." He said. "May I suggest that the senator be placed under protection of yourselves?"

"Do you think that is a wise decision during this stressful time?" Senator Bail Organa was quick to interfere, stroking his short black goatee.

"Thousands of systems have gone over fully to the separatists and many more will soon join them. The Jedi are our-"  
"Chancellor." Senator Amidala interrupted. "If I may comment, I do not believe the-"  
"Situation is that serious." Palpatine finished for her. "No but I do, Senator. You need more protection as next time, you may not be so lucky." Padme thought that he looked down at her like an overprotective father a lot of the times like now, but he was just putting on an act. An act both the Jedi and the Republic were too blind to see through the evil eyes.

"Please, Chancellor. I do not need any more security, this will not help!" She pleaded with an argument- tone of voice.  
"I understand that the security may be disruptive for you. But might I suggest an old friend?" The Chancellor persuaded.  
"An old friend of mine?" The young senator asked cocking her head a little to the side waiting for him to say who.  
"Perhaps…Master Kenobi and his very young apprentice. You were all quite close all those years ago." He replied. Padme looked at him, trying to ignore the little smile that had spread across her lips. '_Annie…_' She thought. That funny, adorable little boy that Qui-Gon Jinn once rescued from slavery, the first time she had seen him, and he had called her an Angel. It started to make her feel very sad to think of the time that both little Anakin Skywalker and his loving mother were held as slaves to Watto. The thought of that creature then disgusted her. The little boy she once seen reminded her of her sister's children, so energetic and beautiful. Padme only always wished that she would have a family soon.

"Seeing them once again would certainly be a delight…but I do not think that security is necessary, Chancellor." Senator Amidala said. She noticed that Master Windu began to nod.  
"That's possible." He confirmed. "Master Kenobi and his Padawan are currently returning to Coruscant. I will make contact right away."

Senator Padme Amidala watched as Master Windu and the other Jedi's bowed politely and took their leave out of the Chancellors office. She then gave the Chancellor a disappointed look. Palpatine only shot her a stern look in return.

"Please, My Lady, the thought of this morning's events happening to you all over again would be great loss to us all. Do it for me, Senator please." He begged.

And giving in to this all, Senator Amidala sighed and agreed.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker slumped in the seat of the vehicle resting his head in his right hand. He was bored and just couldn't understand why his Master wouldn't let him take the wheel. The journey back to Coruscant seemed like it had lasted for a life time with his Masters driving, if it were him controlling the vehicle, they would have arrived to the hectic planet by now.

"You look very fascinated indeed." Obi-wan Kenobi chuckled sarcastically. Anakin looked up from the floor and up at his master, not helping but to smirk back at him by his comment.

"Well I would feel very fascinated if you'd of let me drive. We would be here and inside of the Jedi temple by now, Master." Anakin answered.  
"I know, and that is what worries me, young one." Master Kenobi agreed. Anakin raised his eyebrow and sat up from his seat. He walked to wear his Master was seated in the driving seat.  
"You don't like my driving?" He teased. Obi-wan Kenobi turned his head to watch Anakin's expression and then turned his focus back towards the passing traffic.  
"Well, I-"

Interrupting Kenobi's answer, the transmitter in the ship began to make a continuous beeping noise, alerting the two Jedi's that there was an incoming message from the Jedi Temple.

"Anakin, would you get that please?" He asked but Anakin was already on it, selecting the button. It opened up a hologram of Master Windu in sight with a few of the other Jedi's seated in chairs in the background.

"Master Windu, is everything alright?" Obi-wan Kenobi asked the hologram in front of both Anakin and himself. Master Windu was dressed in his Jedi uniform; a caramel coloured tunic belted with his Jedi Lightsaber and communicating device, a deep brown cloak and matching boots. His trousers underneath his tunic were white, though on the hologram, it was hard to see the colours as it appeared a well-lit blue light.

"Not in the slightest. There has been an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala once again. Though this time it was not a guard, but a decoy." He answered truthfully. As Master Windu explained what had previously happened, Anakin's face dropped and then anger and worry were able to see on his handsome features.

"Padme? Is she alright?" Anakin questioned without thinking of addressing her title as a senator. Obi-wan gave him an angered look.  
"Senator Amidala." He corrected sternly. "Sorry Master, please excuse my young Padawan. He has yet to learn his manners. This is awful news."  
Anakin began to bite his tongue at his Master's remark.

"Senator Amidala is safe inside the capital for now but not for long. The reason for me contacting you is to request that the Senator is held under the protection of the Jedi." Master Windu clarified. "I understand that you have just returned from Anison and that you both must be exhausted but we cannot continue to wait for yet another attempt on Senator Amidala's life. It is beginning to get closer until she is murdered."

"We will do what we can to ensure Pad-Senator Amidala is in safe hands, Master." Anakin cut in.  
"Patience, my very young apprentice." Master Kenobi scolded before looking back at Master Windu and continuing. "When shall she expect us, Master?"

"The Chancellor has thought that it would be wise to until late this evening. If the Separatists realise that they had killed a decoy, then it may give them more reason to strike again, but this time to succeed." Windu responded.

Obi-wan Kenobi looked back at his young padawan learner and they both nodded in unison before looking at the hologram.

"It will be done, Master Windu." Master Kenobi agreed and then the hologram vanished.

**I hope that you enjoyed this, the chapters will grow longer, I promise you. Please tell me what you guys think and if theres anything that I could improve on. I am setting myself a deadline in order to update more often :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lauren x**


	4. Reunited

**Hi, Guys! I apologize for not updating for a while, it has been hard to find the time whilst working full time, and I've had a little bit of stressful things going on with work but it seems that every things getting better, fingers crossed!**  
**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who R&R'd this story, it means a lot to me to know what people think and it also makes me feel so happy to know that I have made you happy too.**  
**Regarding the questions asked in the Reviews Page, I do not want to give away too much spoilers - Yes, Anakin will turn to the Darkside but it's my thoughts on what will happen as he progresses and Padme will not die in this story! I can't take the sadness, we can't take the sadness!  
I have also seen that you have recommended Star Wars novels to read, to be honest, I never knew that they existed! I will look into reading them so thank you very much for mentioning them :)**

**Thank you for everything and here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunited**

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker stood inside the turbo lift of the Senate apartment building. The sun glistened off the clear windows of the lift as it soared high and made both Jedi squint from its brightness. The light was both beautiful and bright and al Anakin could think about was the stunning, Padme Amidala. The woman-Angel who had captured his very heart and soul. Even when he was only ten years old, a young slave on the sandy planet of Tatooine and then had first met her, he couldn't stop loving her. He wouldn't stop.

"You seem a little on edge, Anakin." Obi-Wan Kenobi noted as the lift continued to soar high.

"I'm fine." Anakin replied, sounding very unconvincing. His Master took a quick look at his Padawan.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of Gundarks." He specified before Anakin turned to look at him raising one eyebrow.  
"You fell into that nightmare, Master and I rescued you, remember?" Anakin corrected him with a very small but cheeky smirk on his face. Obi-Wan chuckled at his answer as he noticed small droplets of water drizzling down his Padawan's forehead.  
Your sweating. Take a deep breath and relax." He expressed wondering why in the world Anakin was panicking. It was never in Anakin's character to panic, well Obi-wan never noticed Anakin panic before, not like this.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." Anakin breathed, not daring to look into his Masters eyes. He didn't want to make his love for the Senator that obvious, but his mood seemed to certainly show it.

"She isn't Queen anymore if that's what you mean so just relax." His Master said. No, he didn't mean that. Anakin was shocked how his Master didn't catch him out, the force literally screamed Padme from his thoughts of her.

The lift door suddenly slid open and Master Kenobi moved into the large entrance of the building. Anakin slowly followed while wiping the few sweat droplets from his forehead with the sleeve of his Jedi robes and whispered: '_That's not why I am nervous_.' But only quiet enough for himself to hear.

As they stepped into the corridor, a smartly dressed Gungan stepped into the corridor from another room but it was on the opposite side of them. He looked at the two Jedi for a split second before realising who they were.

"Obi!" Jar Jar Binks cried with excitement, shaking Master Kenobi's hand in a happy but aggressive manner. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa! And no…Annie? Little bittie, Annie?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the Gungan politely as his mentor stood there cringing with embarrassment beside his master. Anakin hated it when people could only see him as that small child when he thought of himself a grown man, a grown Jedi.

"It's good to see you, Jar Jar." Obi-wan commented, trying to at least try and calm down the restless creature.  
"Hi there, Jar Jar." Anakin brought a small smile to his lips awkwardly.

"Mesa can't believen mesa eyes!" Jar Jar explained looking back and forth at the Jedi. "Follow mesa, Senator awaiting yousa presence!" The excited Gungan made the Jedi follow him into a large room.

The room was impressively decorated; cushiony chairs and well placed artworks set around on the walls. There was also a couple of statues in the enormous room where one of Padme was placed near the wall length window. The detail was incredible and Anakin caught himself admiring it for a while until two people at the end of the room were standing there.

Captain Typho and handmaiden, Dorme stood against the wall talking to one another. They also were talking to someone in the other room near them and Anakin knew that it was Senator Amidala. Both Typho and Dorme were reasonably well dressed. Dorme wore an elongated burgundy coloured dress. It was very pretty and very similar to Senator Amidala's attires. Captain Typho wore a blue uniform under a plain brown tunic made of leather. He wore that with black boots, black gloves and a stiff cap of black leather.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both watched as Captain Typho and Dorme started to head toward the two Jedi. But Anakin had caught notice of the third person who had captured his heart and appeared in his dreams. There she was, glorious Senator Amidala gracefully sauntered behind letting her dress trail close after. She walked so gracefully as if she were a model moving down the catwalk showing off the latest clothing. She didn't notice Anakin behind of his master which gave him the chance to admire her fully over his Master's shoulder. Padme was just as beautiful as he had remembered her to be all those years ago. She seemed to age only in height and not in appearance as her features were still as flawless and young as they were ten years before. Anakin sneakily let his eyes roam over her slim and shapely figure in her black and purple robes, taking in every aspect of her form. He then observed her thick brown hair that he remembered was thick with lush curls. Her hair was drawn up high at the back of her head in this – what looked like a basket accessory. He finally set his Ocean blue eyes on hers, the big brown jewels of beauty and wanted to stare into them for the rest of his life. He eyed her soft looking lips of pillows and wanted to press…

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you again, M'Lady." Obi-Wan said, moving to kiss the hand of the young and stunning Senator before him. Anakin began to feel a small part of himself envy his older master, for kissing his very world in front of him. Padme then took Obi-Wan's hand into her own and gave him a welcoming smile upon the lips Anakin would die to capture.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have once again crossed but I must warn you that your duty here to protect me is unnecessary."

"I am sure that the members of the Jedi Councilhave their reasons." Obi-Wan quickly replied.

Anakin started to feeling more of that envy feeling as well as betrayal. How is it that they both could look into each other's eyes to share a friendly conversation? How was it that Padme hadn't taken note of him yet? He tried to shake away his deep negative feelings and closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply and then breathing out in the next. Anakin could smell her scent again, the scent that once and now again burned through him. It made him crazy, crazy for her-

"Annie?" Padme questioned. Anakin jumped out of his thoughts and realised that the '_Annie_' she was referring to was himself. He began to feel nervous all over again. "My goodness, Annie? Can it be? By the Gods, you've grown!"

Anakin watched in enjoyment with a smile appearing across his face as the goddess moved to stand in front of him. She held a joyful smile and the flash of excitement in her eyes made him love her even more. He then immediately felt her kind spirit leap through the force that surrounded him sending him a calm and peaceful Aura.

Senator Amidala looked down and then followed the line of Anakin's lean body, tilting her head upwards to emphasize the height he had grown and then realising that he now towered over her.

Being called, '_Annie_' did little to bolster Anakin's confidence as he was lost in her exquisiteness. She was smiling, her smile widened and he knew that it was a clear sign that she was more than happy to see him again, but Anakin seemed to miss the implications of it.

"So have you." Anakin started awkwardly from his nerves. "Grown more beautiful, I mean." He then cleared his throat and attempted to ignore the anxieties within. "And a little taller than before." He teased, trying to sound in control but instead felt like he was being offensive to her. "For a Senator, I mean."

Anakin didn't need to look at Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he could already feel the disapproving scowl from his master beside of him and was relieved that Padme Amidala had laughed any tension away whilst shaking her head.

"Oh, Annie, you'll always be that little boy I once knew on Tatooine." She stated before turning and heading towards the cushiony sofa in the middle of the room. Both Jedi followed. Anakin had felt as if she had grabbed his lightsaber from his utility belt and sliced his legs from under him that once held him confident and high. He looked down with embarrassment covering his expression.

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I assure you." Obi-wan noted, taking a seat on the sofa opposite Senator Amidala. His padawan joined.

"I am very grateful that you are here, Master Kenobi." Captain Typho commented in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes. The situation is more dangerous than M'Lady will admit it to be." Dorme agreed quietly as she looked worriedly to the side of her where Padme was seated. Padme knew how much 19 year old, Dorme worried for her at her very young age but sometimes there was no need to. Her handmaiden had dark hair, fair skin and light hazel eyes, she looked and resembled Senator Amidala so much and had succeeded with being her decoy once before shortly before the Sith were in hiding. The Senator had argued with the Chancellor a while ago about the idea of sending Dorme as her decoy but had no chance of succeeding to come to an agreement. Thank Goodness that she wasn't harmed.

"I don't need more security." Padme argued, addressing Captain Typho and her handmaiden especially but then turned to answer Ob-Wan Kenobi. "I need answers, I want to know who is trying to kill me. I believe that there might lie an issue to the utmost importance to the Senate. There is something more here…"She stopped as she noticed a small frown appear over Master Kenobi's face.

"Were here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." He pointed out to her in a calm tone of voice, but even when he had finished his sentence, Anakin had already contradicted him.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme. I promise you." The young padawan ensured, fixed on her curious brown eyes. And then Anakin realised his error of what he had just said. He'd already felt the harsh gaze on him that Obi-Wan Kenobi was sending him.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner!" Obi-Wan reminded Anakin, sharply. Anakin felt stung in the way his master had just addressed him down publicly. He felt angry and humiliated, especially in front of Senator Amidala.

"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin." Obi-Wan instructed, continuing his sentence. "And you will pay attention to my lead."  
"Why?" Anakin shot the words straight out of his mouth. He didn't care what kind of audience he had seated before him, he wouldn't let his own Master downgrade him like some 'nobody' and get away with it.  
"What?" His master questioned. His head darted round to examine his Padawan who was frowning. He was shocked at how Anakin answered him back in the way that he did. Sure, he was a stubborn character, but in front of an audience was unlike him.  
"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?" Anakin asked, pushing far and fast. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master, and so an investigation is implied in our mandate."  
"We will do exactly as the council has instructed." The wise Master Kenobi argued. "You will learn your place, young one."

Anakin looked away from the stares that were upon him, down at his boots. He could sense the awkward looks within the room until the silence was then broken.

"Perhaps with merely your presence about me, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padme suggested. Obi-Wan's padawan looked up at her and had decided that it was a wise idea to keep his mouth shut for a while. And then he received a calm smile from the Senator, so did Master Kenobi. Until then, the Jedi hadn't noticed whilst their argument of how late it had gotten, and how tired the former Queen had appeared. She was blinking a lot faster than usual which suggested that she needed sleep. "Now if you excuse me, I will retire."

As the exhausted Senator began to rise from the sofa, she had obtained the simple nods from the Jedi as they risen from the opposite sofa too. Padme's bodyguard and Handmaiden stood and began to follow her into the other room. And she disappeared.

Anakin looked down in disappointment until another figure emerged into the room the Jedi stood in. It was Jar Jar Binks again. Anakin sighed and decided to greet the creature again. Luckily, he seemed calmer.

"I'm going to check the security on each floor." Obi-Wan remarked making his apprentice look to listen to him. "If you notice or sense anything unusual, Comm me." And then he walked into the lift. Anakin nodded and held his gaze at the lift as the doors closed and Master Kenobi had left.

"She didn't even recognize me, Jar Jar." He blurted out to the Gungan beside of him. The creature looked confused to what young Anakin had meant.  
"What's yousa mean, Annie?" It asked, tilting its head to the side.  
"She's forgotten me completely. She'd spoken to Master Obi-Wan more than she had spoken to me. I've never stopped thinking about her."  
"Shesa happy to see yousa. Mesa haven't seen her happy in a longo time." Jar Jar Binks pointed out, hoping that it would cheer up the Jedi and when he'd seen that his words hadn't of made a difference to his emotions, he rested a large lizard-like hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Deisa bad times, Annie, bombad times."

For a moment, Anakin accepted Jar Jar's words but had decided to remain quiet and then nodded once as he stared off at the painting on the nicely decorated wall.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, did you enjoy it? I made this chapter a lot longer and will do for the next upcoming chapters of the story! Please tell me what you think of it. The next chapter will be a lot different to the way the Attack of the Clones was set, not too different but different if you get what I mean haha. I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

**Thank you, my dears! **

**xoxo**


	5. Another Murder Attempt

**Hi Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in like a whole month! I have been so busy at work and haven't found much time to write because of the amount of work I have had to do, I've also been under a bit of stress too but I am relieved that I'm fine now and can continue to write the next chapter! **

**So from the previous chapter, it had been regarding the reuniting of the two cute lovers and I'd like to announce that this chapter has a bit more action in it along with some twists. I had rewritten this chapter for the past two days, not agreeing with myself that it sounded alright so I hope that you like this one and most of it makes sense to you. I feel as if we are actually progressing a lot more through the story now, so I am so happy!**

**Okay, enough of me rambling on...I hope that you enjoy it, I do apologize again for the wait of this chapter and a big thank you to you all for R&Ring, favouriting and following me. :)**

* * *

**Another Murder Attempt**

Anakin slouched over the balcony of Padme's apartment. He watched the scenery before him; the still very hectic skies of vehicles and the luminous bright lights from the City buildings, streets and clubs below.

"You look tired." Anakin turned round quite suddenly to find his master behind him. He stood comfortably in his uniform facing his Padawan. Anakin was tired from his sleepless nights. Infact, he was exhausted but tried to hide it in front of people. He had told his master about the recurring dreams about his mother but received an unhelpful response from him so tried to hide it. Anakin nodded at Obi-wan Kenobi and then took another brief look at the city.

"I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin said. It sounded more like a mumble to him but his master heard it.

This was hardly any new news to Obi-wan Kenobi. "Because of your mother." He presumed as he watched his Padawan turn around to face him on the balcony. He looked hurt, he always looked hurt when talking about his mother. It pained him since that very day that he had to leave her as a slave on the sandy planet of Tatoonine.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her…" Anakin trailed off thinking about his next words but before he could say them his Master had spoke.

"Dreams pass in time." He noted to Anakin. The young Jedi ignored his Master's words as they weren't any help, Obi-wan never was once he started talking about his mother…but Padme, Padme was a great listener and she knew just exactly how to comfort him even when he was a little boy ten years ago.

"I'd much rather dream about Padme." Anakin commented taking his eyes away from the scowls that his Master was giving him. He felt them. "Just being around her again is intoxicating." He added without thinking.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin." Obi-wan scolded. "They betray you. And remember, you have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not so easily broken and the Jedi stand on such relationships as uncompromising. Attachment is forbidden, young one." He then gave a noticeable snort as he looked at the sleeping Senator's room. "She is a politician, they are not to be trusted."

Anakin shook his head in an argumentive manner. "She isn't like the others in the Senate, Master. She's kind hearted and caring and she-"

"Anakin." Obi-wan scolded again as Anakin was going to outline his feelings. "They only seem to please those who fund their campaigns, and they will do whatever it takes to get those funds."

"Not another lecture please, Master." Anakin sighed feeling fed up. "Besides you're generalizing. I know that Padme-"

"Senator Amidala!" His Master corrected interrupting his young padawan. He was too focused on her, and maybe that could determine his future path with the Jedi or without. It had to stop, Anakin was…dangerous-the Chosen One. He was the one who could bring balance to the force and having a loving attachment like Senator Amidala could lead him down the wrong path. It could destroy the universe.

"She isn't like that. And Chancellor Palpatine doesn't seem to be corrupt." Anakin finished his sentence.

"Palpatine's a politician." Obi-wan pointed out. "He is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators."

Anakin paced continuing his argument with his Master about the Senate and Politicians. "I think he is a good man. And Pad-Senator Amidala is a noble woman."

Padme Amidala lay sound asleep in her silent bedroom and didn't hear the little droid outside of her window as it quietly broke a circular cut into the glass. Even the R2 unit inside of Padme's bedroom didn't expect anything out of the ordinary.

Outside, a small tube came forth from the probe droid, moving into the hole in the window. Crawling through the tube, into Padme's bedroom was a pair of kouhuns. They looked like fat white maggots with lines of black legs all over the sides of its body and dangerous stings on their heads. They also had a stinger on the end their body, which were even more dangerous as they were almost dripping of deadly venom. Venom to kill anything on the planet with just one sting.

The centipede-like creatures crawled in through the blinds and began to make their way to Padme's bed chamber. They scuttered over her lower half of her body that was covered with her bed sheets and inspected the right place to attack the sleeping woman.

"I don't like just waiting around for something to happen to her, Master. We should be out there finding out who the killer is." Anakin suggested to Obi-wan. Of course, he wouldn't agree.

"And risk the Senator being alone, a more riskier attempt for the killer to make his move on her? Wise choice, Anakin." Obi-wan said sarcastically. Anakin gave his Master a stern look.

"As Senator Amidala had already said, she has too many guards around, the killer will have no chance of murder. It's invading her privacy, Master. She even shut off the cameras." He explained.

"What is she thinking?" Obi-wan asked and shook his head in disappointment. "Regardless of how many guards the security have, it doesn't stop a Sith sneaking its way in here."

"She-" As Anakin was just about to speak, he suddenly felt a negative pulse in the force coming from Padme's bedroom. Something was happening in there, and it couldn't be pleasant. He shot his head at his Master who nodded back at Anakin.

"I sense it too." Obi-wan agreed as he took the lead into storming in to the senator's bedroom.

Senator Amidala shot up gasping from her sleep to not only see two Jedi standing in her room with their lightsabers egnited but a nightmare right in front of her. The pair of bodies of the Kouhuns were staring directly in front of her face ready to attack her. Padme shuffled back in her bed and began screaming in fear. She had never seen anything so disgusting in her young life.

Just as they were about to attack the beautiful woman, Anakin was there; slicing their bodies in half as he leapt on top of Padme's bed, on top of her. The sliced up bodies of the kouhuns were now scattered all over the floor from the Jedi's lightsaber.

"Your okay, Padme, I killed them." Anakin reassured her as she began breathing more quickly after the previous events. He then dis-ignited his lightsaber allowing the light of the room to fade into darkness.

"Droid!" Obi-wan then broke the silence. Padme, Anakin and Obi-wan were focused on the small droid that had allowed and carried the creatures in the tube it had inserted. "Get Senator Amidala to safety!" Obi-wan shouted. He then leapt, reaching into the force to power his jump, crashed into the window of now shattering glass, taking Padme's blinds with him as he latched on to the droid as it soared through the sky. With his added weight, the droid began sank considerably and tried to shake off the hanging Jedi but Master Obi-wan did not let go. He would find out who sent this droid.

"Anakin." Senator Amidala breathed with relief. And then she noticed Anakin's gaze on her, the intensity that flickered in his eyes and pulled her white night dress higher over her chest.

"M'Lady, are you okay?" Senator Amidala's handmaiden ran into her bedroom then joined her by sitting beside her on the bed. Anakin then crawled off of Padme's bed thinking it was the right thing to do.

"Dorme, those…things…"Padme shook her head still feeling fearful from what had happened. "Master Kenobi, H-he jumped out of the window…"

Dorme, Padme's handmaiden glanced at the shattered glass on the floor and then at the shock of the creatures lying in pieces on the floor. She looked at Anakin and covered her mouth as if she was going to be sick. "Kouhuns…" She trailed off.

"Nasty creatures. I'm sorry, I don't know who was behind of this mess, I only found the droid that let them in which my Master is now taking care of." Anakin apologized with a sigh. "Hopefully he won't be long."

"Do you think he's okay?" Senator Amidala asked in a shaken up voice. She looked up at Anakin for reassurance. Anakin couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy inside of him and then guilt. She was so worried about his Master, yet he didn't seem to react or care much at first but deep down, he knew that he would be okay.

"I know Master Obi-wan, he will be alright. He always comes back." He answered comforting her. Padme nodded and stood up from her bed. She started to look at the shattered glass on her floor, the centipedes that had almost killed her and then the broken window that Master Obi-wan had jumped through.

"Padme…" Anakin trailed off thinking about what he could say to her. His voice was low and husk but she had found it soothing. Senator Amidala didn't say anything.

Anakin stepped towards Padme so that he was just right behind of her. He thought of touching her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her from the scares that had happened but thought otherwise as there was a disturbance.

Disturbing the short seconds of silence, Captain Typho and Bail Organa barged into her bedroom where they had finally found the Senator along with her handmaiden and Jedi protector.

"There has been an attack on the lower level M'Lady, we need to get you out of here!" Captain Typho instructed, his right hand clutching onto his pistol.

"An attack?" Anakin questioned Padme's senate bodyguard. His eyebrows lifted a little high.

"Afraid so." Answered Typho angrily.

"Let's head down but take another route. We need to grab what weapons we can!" Bail Organa ordered before turning around. But before he could step one foot towards the turbo lift in the living area, Padme touched his shoulder, making him turn to her. She had her stern face on; eyebrows pulled to each other and eyes of some bravery.

"No, too many will die." She continued. "Besides we do not need another war."

Captain Typho held up his gun near his head and began making sure that it was fully loaded. He then looked at Senator Amidala like as if she had gone mad.

"M'Lady, if I may, the war has already started. If we do not fight back then they will have their way, their desire to take over and kill you."

"And that won't happen. Get her out of here, take this transmitter and contact me when you're out and safe. I'll meet you there when I've cleared out the lower levels." Anakin commanded taking hold of his weapon that was clipped onto his utility belt.

Padme shook her head in disagreement. She wasn't going to let him go alone, especially not to fight for her alone.

"Anakin, no. I will come with you." She disagreed with him.

"M'Lady, you will be in even more danger." Captain Typho commented touching her shoulder and looking as well as feeling concerned for her safety. Padme turned to look at Captain Typho.

"And what about the Senate? I won't flee leaving them in danger. It's decided I'm going with Anakin whether you like it or not, it just looks like you'll have to come along." She argued walking towards a safe unit settled inside the wall. Senator Amidala ignored the sighs of Dorme, Typho and Bail as a sign that they had given into her. She began typing in a code too fast for anyone else to see, except for Anakin. He had seen the code as 2467924 and decided not to tell her that he knew it.

When the safe was open, Senator Amidala took out two weapons – pistols and handed one to Senator Organa, keeping one for herself as Captain Typho was already loaded. She made sure that her gun was loaded and took lead in heading towards the turbo lift, followed by the four reluctant persons.

* * *

The probe droid insistently sent electrical shocks through it's body, arcing over it's surface attempting and succeeding in stinging Obi-wan's hands repetitively. The Jedi Master gritted his teeth through the pain of the shocks having no other alternative but to hold on tight. He knew that he shouldn't look down, but he did it anyway, seeing the City crowded and miniature down below. Another shock nearly sent him falling towards the distant crowd.

As the Jedi continued to hold on to the droids harmful body, he let his hand fumble. He found a power wire loose and began to tug at it which eventually pulled free and put a stop to the electrical shocks. But the whole power of the droid also ended which sent them down, falling like rocks as the lights all around them flashed past them in strobes as they dropped.

"Oh blast, not good!" Obi-wan muttered to himself over and over again as he frantically tried to reconnect the broken wire of the droid in hope that the power would reboot. Unfortunately, it did not.

Obi-wan began shouting at the top of his lungs ignoring the fact that it had alerted everyone on the lower streets to panic and move out of the way as his body hit the hard group of trash cans on the ground. As the droid touched the ground with force, it exploded, sending flames around the area that it had hit.

"Argh!" Master Obi-wan Kenobi helplessly let out a loud groan – more like a shout as the pain grew harsher in the spot that he'd injured his stomach. He lay still for a long while clutching his stomach wishing that the pain would soon fade as his eyes freely looked around at the atmosphere around him. Some people were looking at him, wondering whether they should help or not whilst the rest were still in panic mode, running around like headless chickens. Until that was when Obi-wan knew who the assassin was. It was a woman in tight dark armour, a purple face cloth that covered her mouth and a large gun that resembled a sniper rifle. It still had shown some of her beauty until the side of her face was seen as an appearance of a lizards face. A changeling. Obi-wan had only studied changelings but never actually had seen one. His opinion on them, it made him cringe making the pain of his stomach react harsher.

"I've planted the Kouhuns, any time now the senator should fall to her death." The changeling explained into a small communication device. Obi-wan focused on what he had just heard and tried so hard to shake away the pain. He quickly but carefully picked himself up and began running at her, making the creature run away into an entertainment bar, Mos Eisley.

Obi-wan questioned himself the whole time since the fall from the droid on how he was still alive, but he didn't care, he didn't have time to. What mattered now was finding the changeling Assassin.

* * *

Shooting blasts of lasers and bullets at separatist troops and gathering frightened senator colleagues, Senator Amidala bravely follows Anakin Skywalker through the lower levels of the half destroyed Senate Building as well as wisely dodging attacks from the robots around them.

It had only took Anakin seconds to clear all of the lower level while keeping Senator Padme safe along with her handmaiden, bodyguard and the other senators. It surprised Anakin that there was no Sith in the building, only droids that were easy enough to put together to then be broken apart.

"That seems to be all of them." Senator Organa said lowering his weapon to his side and looking around the shattered halls.

"Why who ever had planned this attack had sent only droids is a mystery." Anakin wondered putting away his lightsaber and looking at the communication device on the glove of his arm.

"Lets just be grateful, that there was only droids here and no Sith Lords." Senator Amidala reminded the young Jedi padawan who sent her an agreeing nod.

"Master." Anakin spoke clicking on the communication device. "Come in, Master." He waited for a response. He would reply, he had to. He always had. Anakin began to worry. Just before he was about to try again there was rustling coming through the transmitter and heavy breathing that sounded like someone was out of breath.

"Anakin, is Senator Amidala with you?" Master Kenobi asked through the communicator. Anakin sighed in relief that his Master was okay.

"Yes, Master. She is right next to me. Are you alright?" Anakin spoke again showing his concern.

"Good, I will be. I have caught the assassin who was behind of the attempt on Senator Amidala's life, however she is very much dead." He remained quiet to let his Master continue. Senator Amidala also listened carefully. "A name that I had managed to get out of her was her boss, Jango Fett, a bounty hunter. After the changeling had managed to speak his name, the hunter murdered her with what looks like a toxic dart."

Senator Amidala gasped, her eyebrows pulled together in shock from what she had heard. "At toxic dart…a bounty hunter…" She spoke looking towards her handmaiden and then at Bail Organa.

"You are in more danger than what we had thought." Senator Organa noted looking firstly at Senator Amidala and then at Anakin as he replied to Master Kenobi through the transmitter.

"What do you suggest we do now, Master? The senators are safe but the building had taken a rough hit to it." Anakin asked explaining the situation.

"Did you bump into any Sith?"  
"No, Master, just droids."  
"Strange. Take the senators to the Jedi temple and meet with me at the council. We must inform them, and since we had two different routes they'd like to hear both." Obi-wan Kenobi commanded.

Anakin breathed into the communicator and looked at the Senators around him.

"Yes, Master." And then the communication was cut off.

* * *

**Thanks guys, for reading this, and being very patient with me. Again I apologize for the wait of the chapter and I will never leave it outgoing for a month again, thats for sure! I am not going to say any spoilers but if you do have any questions then you can ask me on here and I will try to answer them without giving away too much. You can also follow me on Tumblr - Sunkissedsmilee6. Instagram - lolleeypopz95. Facebook - Lauren Michaela Rutty. Twitter - MissMichaela19 (Don't use Twitter that much anymore though) if you want to, you don't have to lol, just a suggestion. **

**Thanks guys for reading, please tell me what you think and remember, R&R pleasee! Next chapter I will be working on tonight and tomorrow evening after work so hopefully I can upload it tomorrow if I finish it!**

**xxxx**


End file.
